


Talking to the Moon

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei is Kuroo Tetsurou's moon, Tsukishima is alive, haikyuu is life, kuroo is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon.</p><p>Wherein Tsukishima Kei is Kuroo Tetsurou's moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and to this fandom but the pairing is really stuck in my heart. I hope you will enjoy this and gomen in advance for the mistakes and hurtful feelings :D

Groaning, I squinted my eyes to help lessen the throbbing pain in my head. Goddamn everything hurts- what the hell happened? Slowly opening my eyes, everything is a blur but I looked to my left—

“Tsukki!” I immediately reached my arm up to him but ended with a painful moan.

I can’t move—glancing around my surroundings, I saw the wind shield broken, glass shreds covered the dashboard and Tsukki! He has his eyes closed and blood dripping all over the left side of his face… my eyes widen at the amount of blood dripping.

 “Ugh…” My head reacted to my action, my vision slowly darkening but I kept looking at my moonshine. “Tsukki… wake up…” Fucking hell Tsukki open your eyes! I feel frustrated at the same time so tired.

I can hear sirens but I can’t see anything else… my eyes are getting heavy…

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“Baby, wake up…”

 

**_i._ **

**_I know you’re somewhere out there_ **

**_Somewhere far away…_ **

**_I want you back,_ **

**_I want you back…_ **

“I’m sorry…” How many times have I heard those agonizing words? I already lost count. It took me a while but I managed to look at my friend. I can’t say anything, I don’t know what to say…

Bokuto sighs, looking at me with big sad eyes. I still didn’t say anything but he suddenly let out a sob and hugged me so tight that I feel my heart getting more and more suffocated. “Kuroo, we’re here… me and Akaashi… Kenma… Everyone…”

 

**_ii._ **

**_My neighbors think I'm crazy_ **   
**_But they don't understand_ **   
**_You're all I had_ **   
**_You're all I had_ **

“Can you take me outside?” I spoke and I can tell that my friend was shock at the request but he gave me a nod, grabbing the handle of the wheelchair, he carefully pushed me out of that room.

That room that was overflowing with the smell of flowers given for my moonshine.

That suffocating room that makes my insides twist in a way I want to disappear…

 

That room where he…

 

Once we’re outside, Bokuto hugged me with a sob before leaving me alone. 

Alone… I snorted.

Slowly looking up, the night is peaceful and quiet, beautiful indeed but I hate it, there was not a single star in sight and the moon…

The moon is not shining down on me. It makes me so mad. I want to see the moon… That fucking moon! I let out a sob, covering my eyes with my palm.

 

Damn it! I want… Kei.

 

“Where are you my moonshine?” I whispered to the wind, hoping it will reach you my darling. My eyes desperately searches for an opening, come on just a sight of you…  

This is the worst night ever…

 

**_iii._ **

**_I'm feeling like I'm famous_ **   
**_The talk of the town_ **   
**_They say I've gone mad_ **   
**_Yeah,_ **

**_I've gone mad_ **

 

“Kuroo…” I looked at my friend placing a glass of water on the table. “How are you, buddy? Doing well?” He took a seat beside me, looking at my food, “Mackerel! Your favorite, eat some huh? Akaashi made plenty” I looked down on my food and then my friend… I miss Tsukki.

“I don’t want to eat.” I heard him sight but I don’t care, I really don’t feel hungry…

“Come on bro, just one or two bites.” He picked up my chopstick and directed it on my face. “Bokuto… I don’t want to.”

“Kuroo please? You got to eat!” Why is he so goddamn frustrating? I pushed his hand away, the chopstick dropping on the floor with the wasted food. “Kuroo—”

“Just—just leave me alone!” Why does he have to be so persistent? Can’t he understand what I told him?

“What’s going on?” I heard Akaashi entering the dining area. “I’ve had enough Kuroo!” I never heard Bokuto yell with full of anger before, hell he doesn’t even yell. “We’re fucking worried about your health, you’re not eating regularly and you barely go out of your this house!” I’ve had enough, the loud voice hurts my head.

“Then leave! I don’t really need all of your help! I don’t need you, I don’t need anything, I don’t need everyone!” I slowly stood up and turn around but Bokuto spun me around, his eyes glaring at me.

“After all we’ve done and this-?! This is what you—It’s been three weeks! Three goddamn weeks and _he_ will not—”

“Koutarou!” Akaashi shouted, silencing the room and Bokuto lets my arm go.

Seconds later I gave out a chuckle, “He’s here.” I sniffed, my cheeks getting wet. “I know he’s here. He’s talking to me.” I turn around again and walked up stairs, ignoring the sobs Akaashi is making.

 

**_iv._ **

_**But they don't know what I know** _   
_**Cause when the sun goes down** _   
_**Someone's talking back** _   
_**Yeah,** _

_**They're talking back** _

 

_“I’m sorry Kuroo… I was—I don’t have the right to be frustrated. Ahh goddamn. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was just worried and you were-- /sobs/ Just please, please let us help you… we miss you buddy. Call us back anytime please? I’m sorry.”_

_“Kuroo? Hey it’s Akaashi… how are you? Are you eating well?... If you are please continue so and don’t forget to drink your medicine! Call us anytime okay? Take care…”_

_“Heya bro, how are you? You’re not calling us I hope you’re okay, Akaashi and Kenma are worried… well, please call if you need anything… ... …”_

Those were just a few voice messages they left. It has been five days since the incident with Bokuto happened and I still feel frustrated because I hurt my friend and because he hurt me and because he… he said.

Glancing down at my medicine, I wiped my very sore eyes before taking it and gulping down two pills. I looked at a picture frame beside the TV, it was me and him. He’s smiling and I can’t help but to smile back and these tears started to fall again.

Looking at the clock beside it, it reads 8:21 PM…  I should go to my room and talk to him.

 

~*~

“Hey Tsukki, how are you?” I asked with a smile, “My day was pretty boring, like the usual.” I sighed, getting Kei’s pillow and hugging it tight. It smells just like him and it made me let out a whimper. “And it was sad because I miss you.” Looking out at the open window, the moon shining down on me. I grabbed my medicine and drank three pills to dull this aching head of mine.

 

“Do you miss me too?” The stars are twinkling around him, it made me smile.

 

“Huh? You want me to play volleyball again?” I chuckled softly, admiring the night. “I can’t play baby, the cuts—the … I’m sorry! I… I’m not cutting anymo-… I’m sorry moonshine.” I put the pillow on my lap and buried my forearms on it. I can’t let my moonshine see my cuts, they look horrible! I hope he will believe me but I know I can’t lie to him.

 

“I just feel incomplete, Tsukki… I…” I sniffed and looked at the moon, “I’m very sorry please forgive me for cutting.” Fuck! This fucking stomach ache is adding up, what the hell. I grab hold of my medicine again, Akaashi told me it will ease any pain I feel.

 

“My head hurts, Tsukki, help me please.” Running my hands through my hair, I let out a sob. “When will you return?”

 

**_v._ **

****

**_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself _ **

_**talking to the moon.** _  
_**Trying to get to you** _  
_**In hopes you're on the other side** _

**_talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone _ **

**_talking to the moon?_ **

“Come on Tsukki! Answer me!” I shouted, glaring at him. Why won’t you answer me Tsukki? Did you really want to leave me? I sobbed, burying my face on the pillow, Kei’s scent filling my senses. It makes me sick and dizzy and this fucking pain in my heart won’t stop. Kei… help me out.

 

Taking again two pills, hoping to subside all these fucking pain I’m feeling. “I’m sorry…” I took another two pills, throat sore as the dry pills goes down my aching stomach.

 

_**vi.** _

_**Do you ever hear me calling?** _

_**'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon** _

Suddenly, I let out a fit of coughs and dropped the bottle, pills spilling everywhere.

Inhaling deeply, I decided to lay on the bed and looked outside the window. The moon was so bright and big and it’s like glaring at me. “I’m sorry my moonshine.”

I let out another cough before closing my eyes. “Kei baby… until we talk again.”

 

A pregnant of silence enveloped the room, the moon light hovering over me like a hug. It made me calm. And then I heard the door open. Huh? Akaashi and Bokuto didn’t tell me that they were going to visit me. I slowly sat up again and—let out a sob.

 

My moonshine.

 

My moonshine is looking at me. The glasses, the golden eyes, the thin eyebrows…

“Kei…” I can’t believe it… I—I whimpered before reaching his arms up for him. My moonshine, he has returned. “Kei!”

Tsukishima smiled before sitting on the bed, wiping my facing with his thumb. I miss this, I miss this so freaking much. “Kei! I—I miss you, I love you! So much...” Tsukki just continued to smile at me, holding on to my arms and grazes at my cuts gently.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki… I won’t do this again, I promise.”

“Idiot…” My moonshine finally spoke and it made my heart so happy. He suddenly took hold of me, laying me down on the bed gently, wiping my face in the process and proceeds to lay beside me.

I miss this.  

Instantly wrapping my arms around the waist I missed so much. I looked up to see my beautiful moonshine smiling down at me.”

 

“You returned…”

 

~*~

 

The wind whooshed gently, the night becoming colder and the moon now shining even brighter.

 

For Kuroo this is the happiest night ever…

 

And that night, the moon returned…

 

And took him with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still there? Thank you :*  
> Please comment, highly appreciated! :D <3 <3


End file.
